Materials reducing machines of the type herein contemplated receive large materials, e.g., logs, tree stumps and materials for recycling. Typically a large rotor containing knives or teeth on its peripheral surface area is rotated so as to strike the incoming material in a downward arcing path against an anvil at the end of the conveyor that produces a shearing action of the materials. A continuous pushing force is required to literally push the materials into the rotor teeth.
A conveyor is generally not sufficient as a pushing force and the force applied is typically provided by a piston or ram that has to be cycled. Also, whereas a discharge conveyor underlies the rotor, opportunity to screen is limited to a short duration between where the material is first struck by the rotor teeth and where the reduced material is discharged onto the discharge conveyor.